


A True Patriot

by Lscholar



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Non-con tag is there because Eva insists it's blackmail, Sex as a Weapon, Somebody Help This Poor Woman, When The Boss would just find somebody else to do the exact same thing if Eva tried to push her off, Women Who Don't Know How To Have Relationships, Women Who Have No Lives Outside of Their Jobs And Are Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lscholar/pseuds/Lscholar
Summary: Eva and The Boss have unfulfilling sex in Groznyj Grad.
Relationships: The Boss/EVA
Kudos: 18





	A True Patriot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy international women's day 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happy+international+women%27s+day+2021).



**Groznyj Grad — August, 1964**

The Boss fucks like she's field-stripping a gun: every motion practiced to the point of perfect efficiency. Eva can’t deny it feels good, but it’s frustrating to be so close to the legend and still have no idea what kind of person she is behind her mask. There may, she privately concedes, be nothing there. Is it really that strange for the perfect soldier to be exactly what she seems? She’s seen stranger: the Cobra Unit is full of freaks.

Still. It doesn’t sit well with her. Volgin may be a power-mad asshole but even he’s human enough that he cares for Raikov, in his own warped way. If The Boss is really that perfect, why is she even here?

She wants to see a crack in that mask. She doesn’t even have to see behind it, just know that she’s fallible in literally any way.

Ugh. She thought she was going to die when The Boss caught her alone in the storage closet, and now here she is mooning over her like a schoolgirl. All the hair dye and surgery and driving skill of the intervening years haven’t changed that Eva only ever falls for people who aren’t interested in her, just like that dear stupid boy.

She’s doing this for the mission, obviously, in both cases. The Boss knows who she’s working for and that puts Eva’s life in her hands—a little sexual blackmail is nothing compared to what Volgin would do to her if he so much as suspected that she was after the Legacy, or, for that matter, what Volgin already does. That doesn’t mean it can’t be enjoyable, or enjoyed.

Selfish of her, she knows, to want to do well. Eva was always at the top of her class, and being Tatyana means swallowing that confidence until she feels like the child she was before the Philosophers took her in. She’s lucky that that honor student part of her feels pleased by her performance, or she’d have broken weeks ago. Still, whenever she gets on her bike, she wants to scream.

She wants to scream right now. She can’t—the storage rooms are open-topped, and the sound would draw guards immediately—but she wants to.

Then the Boss moves her fingers and she forgets that she ever wanted anything else.

It’s ridiculous! Her face is made of stone! That’s not how it works; not even how it’s supposed to work! Infiltration isn’t about stonewalling, it’s about misdirection, about letting target’s minds fill in their blanks more convincingly than any disguise, about the precise application of true feelings she allows to leak through until she herself feels what she needs to feel—a mask that isn’t a mask at all.

But The Boss just steels her face and her face obeys and nobody’s willing to call her on it, so she gets away with it!

She just fucking gets away with it.

Those fingers move in and out again; press maddeningly inside her. Ridiculous. Even now, with her hand down Tatyana’s skirt, The Boss has one hand free and a sightline on the door. It’s beyond parody. And the worst of it is how fucking good she is. She went at her hard enough that Eva worried Volgin would see, that anybody would see—only afterward did Eva see herself in the mirror and realize every mark that woman might have left was right atop one of Volgin’s.

She’s doing it now, touching Eva’s body with a matter-of-fact precision that leaves Eva incredulous and breathlessly turned on: pistoning right across the spot that Eva can never get the right amount of pressure to.

It turns out the right amount of pressure is lots.

Eva shudders when she comes. She’s loud—trained to be that way, and to come easily at other’s hands—but of course she doesn’t have to worry, because something in her thrills at the way the Boss’s other hand is already clamped (how fast does she _move_ ) so tightly over her mouth, in a way that makes her want to stay very quiet. She wants, she wants, she wants,—,.,…,,,,,,

and that makes her come harder.

Eva holds The Boss very tightly as she comes; feels herself tremble against her unmoving body.

After, she slides down to sit flat on the floor, her shoulderblades bare on the wall behind her, flushed and sweaty and glowing. She licks her lips, wishing she had water; Groznyj Grad’s dry winds suck it right out of her skin.

Well, she can wet her lips in other ways. She gives The Boss a #3 smile, head declined, blue eyes wide over her glasses. Not from one of her classes, but there’s no way she won’t recognize it.

“Hey,” she asks. “Can I, do you?”

Sex as a weapon, for the woman who only seems to care about weapons.

Well, it’s a connection. The Boss nods. Eva remembers her as a taciturn teacher; but she’s on a different level now. She never says anything during these trysts, and Eva isn’t even sure it’s because she’s hiding something or because she just has nothing to say. And then she unzips her combat suit, and Eva’s the one with nothing to say.

Her face was stone, before, but now her entire body seems so hard it might be brittle. Something in Eva can’t bring herself to find out. She hides her face between The Boss’s thighs before she can see something she isn't supposed to (or worse, not see it), and licks and sucks until the Boss shudders, just a little, with a slight pensive look on her face, and gently pushes her off with the tips of her fingers.

And that’s it. Neither dawdles: Eva likes to be out the door first—it keeps people wanting her—and The Boss usually just leaves.

“Wait.” says The Boss.

Eva stops, one hand on the door.

“…Next time,” The Boss says, “I have a message for you to pass on. I just want more time to figure out how to say it. I just want more time.”

Eva nods and takes her leave. Only later does she realize just what she meant, that she’d mistaken the real emotion she'd been looking for for postcoital awkwardness. Only later does she wish she’d stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> The looks they give each other during the interrogation scene...


End file.
